Sonic in Brawl
by SoNar56
Summary: Just my story of Sonic in the Subspace Emissary. Will feature a few characters that aren't in Brawl. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Shadow or Super Smash Bros. They belong to SEGA and Nintendo.

Chapter 1

"Such a great place…" Sonic said to himself. The worlds fastest was taking a much needed rest in the calm serenity of the Green Hill Zone. After the tiring events of the extreme gear competition.

_Jet just never gives up does he, _Sonic thought to himself amused. The green hawk had lost to Sonic yet again.

His thoughts were interrupted by a faint yelling in the distance; he lazily opened an eye thinking it was trouble, but then relaxed when it was only the baying of Knuckles, Tails, and Silver. Sonic smiled and then closed his eyes again. The whole gang had come up to the Green Hill Zone for a relaxing vacation. Amy, Cream and the chaotix were having a picnic/fishing trip. Shadow had come, but he was nowhere to be seen.

_Typical Shadow_

Sonic was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the sudden quietness, the only sound he could hear was the faraway roar of the waterfalls, but the dreaded thing he realized was Knuckles and everyone elses screaming and laughing had stopped. Sonic opened both eyes and got up. He scanned the entire area, there was no sound or sight of any living thing. A sick feeling of dread ran over him as he felt something land on his head.

_It cant be raining?_

He felt more strange things land on him and they seemed to be getting heavier.

"Get off ME!" He yelled, and with that he rolled into a tight round ball and spin dashed whatever was on him off. Sonic angrily shook his fist and looked up into the sky, and he mouth fell open. A Large ship, easily twice the size of anything Eggman has thrown at him was looming overhead, and coming out of it were round purple orbs. A few were falling in his direction. Sonic evaded them and he then jumped onto a large hill, big enough for him to give him a good view of what the heck was going on. The orbs that had reached the ground were combining with one another to form something unbeknownst to Sonic, but something called a Primid. To Sonic these were nothing more than a bunch of irritating blocks. Boy, was Sonic right, after a single punch into its stomach, the thing collapsed into the purple orbs that soon dissolved into the purple orbs.

_These things are Easy!_

Feeling the rush of battle come to him, he once again rolled into a ball and prepared an even bigger Spindash, he lauched himself through the croud of Primids, until he felt something cold under him and causes him to trip.

"What the….TAILS….."

The fox was lying stone hard on the ground, at first Sonic thought he was dead, but his friend wasn't dead, he was……..a trophy.

"What the heck is going on?!" He yelled, just in front of him were the "trophies" of Knuckles and Silver.

Sonic suddenly felt a shiver run along his hand. He gave a startled yell, and jumped back, dropping Tails trophy.

The purple orbs were engulfing the trophies of his friends. Sonic watched helplessly as they completely surrouned the trophy. Sonic saw Tails eyes open, but these were not his normal eye color, but a deep yellow glare that punctured Sonic when he looked at him.

Both Knuckles and Silver were rising up to, the same deadly fiery yellow glare in their eyes. Sonic braced himself, but suddenly there a huge cloud of smoke erupted in front of him.

It was Shadow.

He was standing there, his eyes matching the look they gave Sonic. Sonic walked up to his side, Shadow turned his his to him and nodded. Sonic slowly went into a battle poise and prepared to fight his friends.

Well its been my first story in a while. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sonic felt down to the ground as Knuckles spiked fist slammed through his face. He and Knuckles were fighting hand-to-hand, while Shadow has taken it upon himself to take on Tails and Silver. Sonic was only fighting defensively; he just couldn't bring himself to hurt his friend.

"Knuckles, its ME Sonic!" Sonic desperately exclaimed. Of course this had no effect on him whatsoever; he just kept on punching and kicking.

"Fine!" he snarled,

Sonic caught Knuckles incoming fist, and did a rolling throw and slammed the echidna to the ground. Knuckles got right back up, and for a moment they glared at each other. Knuckles then suddenly jumped into the air and prepared for his signature Heat Dunk Attack. During their sparing matches, Sonic had figured out how to counter this move. He started to arraign a homing attack/spin dash, this time Sonic attacked first and met Knuckles head on, they both collided on each other, and for half a second they both stayed in a suspended state, but then prepared their attacks again and slammed into each other with everything they had. For a few moments if was like a game of ping-pong, them ricocheting off each other, but Sonic did his even powerful "Sonic Boom" attack straight into Knuckle's blind spot. The echidna twirled in the air and Sonic rose just higher than him, he charging a powerful aerial kick and brought down Knuckles with a huge slam. Knuckles body lay on the ground, his eyes closed. Sonic was breathing heavily. Those attacks has taken a toll on him. He looked into the distance, and saw Shadow being pinned down by Tails and Silver.

"Shadow!" he yelled as he pulled out the glowing blue chaos emerald.

"Ill be taking that Hedgehog" a very familiar voice behind yelled.

Sonic whipped around to see Eggman strapped to a machine with 4 metallic arms sticking out. (Sounds like Dr. Octopus don't it?)

One of the arms reached out and forced the emerald out of Sonic's grasp. Before he could even react, another arm spiked him on the face as he went flying through the air and fell into the Green Hill Zone Lake.

_Shadow's POV_

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Shadow snarled, he was being held down by tails as Silver rapidly shot psywaves at him. Shadow wrenched free of the two-tailed fox and slammed his elbow into his face. Tails let go, and now Shadow set his sights on Silver. Shadow took out the green chaos emerald, and yelled.

"CHAOS LANCE"

Shadow's body became engulfed in a aura of red light, as he zapped Silver with a shocking Chaos Spear, the brain washed silver hedgehog fell to the ground, but that wasn't enough for Shadow, he picked up Silver and started to repeatedly punching him in the stomach. Right when he was about to deliver the final blow to the head, he got distracted by a charging like sound behind him, he spun around, Silver still in one hand to see Tails and Eggman with two huge guns, both had bright yellow charging orbs in front of them. Then they shot at him, (cue, dramatic slow motion) Shadow instantly slid/jumped to the side, letting go of Silver, he dodged the shot. But for Silver it was too late. Both of the arrow shots pierced right through him and he was reverted back to his trophy like form.

Shadow gasped at what the gun could do.

"Well, well, well" said the doctor as he examined the trophy "A pity to lose, a team member, but no matter" as he pointed the gun toward Shadow. "You'll join us soon enough Shadow!" he exclaimed, as he opened fire on him once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Shadow's POV_

"In your dreams!" Shadow snarled,

Eggman shot at him, Shadow put up a shield of chaos energy and deflected it right back at him. The doctor easily evaded the shot. Shadow lowered the shield, and glared at both enemys in front of him. Shadow handt seen the doctor ever since the extreme gear events. Eggman once again had almost destroyed the world if it wasn't for Sonic and Co. that saved the world yet again. Yet something seemed different about him this time, the four metallic arms sticking out of the suit strapped onto him were not the usual, flimsy, devices that the doctor usually had, they were full and destructive shiny arms capable of ripping through solid titanium.

"you lile these new arms do you Shadow?' the doctor inquired, walking slowly in front of him, Shadow looked on, unimpressed.

"well, I now work for a higher power, and now I am now fully capable of killing you all"

At that, Shadow had heard enough, putting the green chaos emerald in front him he yelled.

"you want this?' he snarled, holding the green emerald in front of him "come and get it!"

The doctor slammed one of his arms at him, side-stepped out of the way and caught the incoming arm. Shadow once again let chaos energry surge through his body. The doctor swung the arms back and forth, but Shadow refused to let go.

"Chaos Shock!'

He focused all the chaos to his arms, and instantly the entire arms surged in a electrical mass. The shock went straight to the suit that was strapped onto Eggman's body, and it instantly erupted into a explosion.

The doctor lay to the ground, motionless.

Shadow went to his knees for a few moments, breathing heavily. "Chaos Shock" was a new technique for him, something he had only recently begun to practice, he intened it to be a last resort move, and that why he had to do it.

Shadow stood up and shook himself, and now focused his attention to where Tails was, but at watching what Shadow had just done, the fox escaped.

_Sonic's POV_

Sonic had no idea where he was. The thing was, the blue hedgehog couldn't swim, no scratch that, he completely loathed water itself. So him crashing into a lake, semi-conchious was hell for him to say the least, and of course he nearly drowned if it wasn't for a mysterious, yet stunning blue furred vixen hadn't saved him…….

_Well you can all probably guess who this "blue furred Vixen" is, but I wont confirm it till Chapter 4. I'll be adding a few tweaks to the original story of the subspace emissary. So like I said, I don't own any of these characters. Don't worry, the veterans will make an appearance some time in this story. ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Shadow's POV_

Shadow slowly, but steadily began to limp across the green hill zone, searching the runaway fox. His chaos shock was slowly beginning to take its toll on his arm as it slowly became more and more stiff. Shadow silently cursed himself for not thinking of any of the side effects that the move could have.

Shadow stopped to take a survey of the surrounding area, half the Green Hill Zone was in ruins, but to a bit of relief the primids were gone. Shadow layed down, his whole body now in total pain and shock., he felt like he was about to pass out, and his eyes slowly began to close, but a charging sound slowly woke him up. He turned his head to see Tails, and behind him was a familiar, ugly face Shadow never wanted to see again. The onyx hedgehog slowly got up and faced the fox and the ole face.

_Sonic's POV_

Sonic was in a makeshift camp fit for one person. The camp was located on the outskirts of the Green Hill Zone, but as said before Sonic had barely any idea where he was, his heart pumping slowly, his breathing fast and shallow, and his body still shivering from the cold of lake. His head was bruised, so bruised he could feel a bumping on it. It was slowly bleeding. Sonic got up and surveyed the area, there was a tent, a clothes line, and a fire going.

He was distracted by a soft humming, and the quiet hissing of something being boiled. He turned his head to the source, and there sitting on a log was a beautiful, bluefurred female fox. Sonic stared at her, captivated by her beauty.

"hm?" the vixen said, turning her head to him, she stopped stirring the tea and walked toward him.

"my name is Krystal" she said "whats yours?"

_Well its something you probably already guessed and yes I know it is very short. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Sonics POV_

Ordinarily the world's fastest hedgehog would have (in a very show offy way) blurted out his name, but this time it came out as a very short stammer.

"S…Sonic….Sonic the hedgehog" he choked out.

Krystal lightly giggled at that, and continued to stir the tea.

"Well Sonic" she said as she pored some in to the cup, and handed it to him "you've been out for quite some time, I have to say about five or six hours?"

Sonic choked, six hours?!

"I've been out for that long?" he questioned; it certainly didn't feel like it.

"Just about" the vixen replied

"When I found you, you were out cold in the shallow ends of the lake. I guess luck was on your side"

Sonic lightly narrowed an eye.

"Well thank you" Sonic only said.

"No problem" Krystal said getting up, Sonic noticed her own arm was bandaged.

"What happened to your arm" the blue hedgehog questioned,

Krystal turned around.

"My ship crashed" she said, she pointed a finger and Sonic turned around. A ship was lying there, damaged beyond repair.

_Shadow's POV_

"Long time, no see" the onyx hedgehog said sarcastically.

"Right back at ya, Shadow old buddy" Wario replied, running a finger through his hideous mustache.

"You blundering idiot, you don't dare call me buddy" he lowly hissed, raisin ghis hands in an attempt to look threatening.

"Now Shadow" Wario said "Im not hear to fight, and its quite obvious your in no condition to even fight"

"Im strong enough to take down a wimp like you" the hedgehog countered.

The fat-man didn't reply, instead took the gun from Tails.

"Shadow, Im only hear to do what my master told me to do"

He instantly fired, Shadow smirked and put up another Chaos shield, the shot deflected right off it.

"Quite the opponent" said Wario "You!" he said pointing to Tails "hold him down so he can join us"

The fox jetted right to Shadow, putting his fist into his stomach.

The air flew out of his lungs as Shadow began to cough out splatters of blood, but the ultimate lifeform wasn't going to give in. He saw Wario charging up another shot, Shadow grabbd Tail's arm and threw him in the direction of the shot just as Wario fired. The fox instantly turned into a trophy.

Shadow jumped away and summoned all the remaining chaos energy he had and yelled

"Chaos Control"

A flash of green-light and the ebony hedgehog was gone.

_Well, what do you think?_


End file.
